Jill vs the Intersect
by justin.jossart
Summary: Summary: CIA Agent Jill Roberts, asset protection specialist, receives a new assignment: Protect and train the Intersect. With no choice but to accept, Jill struggles not to compromise herself while she trains her ex-boyfriend to be a cold-blooded assassin. Meanwhile, outside forces loom in the shadows, constantly searching for the elusive Intersect. A/U Chuck/Jill
1. Chapter 1

**Jill vs the Intersect**

 **by Justin Jossart**

 **A/N: First off, let me say that this is an AU where Jill was recruited by the CIA before Fulcrum tried to recruit her. Obviously, for the sake of the story, she chose the CIA. Originally, this story was going to be a Charah fic, where Sarah trained Chuck to be a field agent. However, I realized that there were really no Chuck/Jill (hereafter known as Chill) stories on the entire site, something I decided to remedy. As it turns out, it was a good idea. Writing Jill's evolving relationships with Chuck, Ellie, and Morgan promises to be very intriguing, and I hope that you find it just as interesting as I do. I also really look forward to watching Chuck "fall down the rabbit hole," and Jill's inner turmoil as she plunges him ever deeper.**

 **Summary: CIA Agent Jill Roberts, asset protection specialist, receives a new assignment: Protect and train the Intersect. With no choice but to accept, Jill struggles not to compromise herself while she trains her ex-boyfriend to be a cold-blooded assassin. A/U Chuck/Jill**

 **Chapter One**

"The Director will see you now."

Jill nodded at the pretty blonde secretary and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. In her five years with the CIA, she had only spoken to Director Graham once, and that was only a debriefing. The office was cool, air conditioned to a perfect sixty-five degrees, but her palms were coated in a fine sheen of sweat. She had been unceremoniously recalled from her assignment, ushered aboard an immediate flight from Brazil to DC, and had been driven straight from the airport to Graham's office. She and her partner had been on the verge of unmasking half a dozen Fulcrum agents operating out of a cell in Sao Paulo. Jill knew that the CIA had made Fulcrum one of its top priorities, so whatever was going on had to be big. She brushed a stray strand of long, brown hair behind her ear, acutely aware that she hadn't showered in two days. Her first face to face meeting with her boss, and she looked and smelled like a pig. Great.

With a final, deep breath, she stepped into Graham's office. It was surprisingly well lit, fluorescent overhead lighting banishing any shadows that may have pervaded the room. She didn't know what she had expected... Perhaps a shadowy office that masked the Director's face would have put her more at ease. Instead she was greeted by an office that could have belonged to any manager across the United States. Plaques and certificates lined the walls, while the Stars and Stripes stood proudly in one corner behind the Director's large, but not too large, desk.

The man himself was perusing a file as she entered. Jill was surprised to see that he wasn't alone. Another woman, an older redhead, stood beside the desk, her arms crossed. Jill vaguely recognized her as General Beckman, the woman in charge of the NSA. She motioned for Jill to take a seat in one of the utilitarian chairs directly across from the desk. Still stunned at seeing Beckman in Graham's office, Jill instinctively turned her chair so that she could see both the closed door and the blinded window, all while being able to give the Director and the General her full attention. If Graham noticed, he didn't say anything, instead turning a page in the file he was reading. A stack of similar files sat near at hand. Beckman merely gave Jill a calculating look.

"Agent Roberts," Graham finally greeted. His voice was deep and large, filling up the office. "Thank you for coming in on such short notice." Jill fought the urge to scoff and roll her eyes. As if she'd had a choice. The Director finally closed the file and gave her his undivided attention. "I know that you must wonder why we've pulled you from Brazil." She nodded, but said nothing, so Graham continued. "Tell me, Agent Roberts, what is your relationship with Agent Bryce Larkin?"

Dumbfounded, Jill searched for an answer. "Um... We were at Stanford together, acquainted through a mutual friend. We were both recruited at the same time. After the Farm, he and I went our separate ways, reunited only through a brief partnership two years ago," she recited dutifully.

"Ah, yes. The Madrid mission," Graham mused, stroking his chin. "That was a resounding success, resulting in the destruction of a Fulcrum base and the apprehension or death of more than twenty rogue agents."

"Twenty-two, sir."

"If I recall correctly, Larkin expressed an interest in continuing the partnership, but you declined. Why?"

Jill had no idea what was going on. She'd been flown halfway around the world to talk about Bryce? "After the mission, under the influence of alcohol, Larkin and I... things grew... heated between us." Beckman scowled briefly, but Jill ignored her, forging on. "However, before we could," Jill paused, trying to fight down her blush, "consummate the relationship, Larkin expressed the need to admit something to me, something that I was unable to forgive him for."

Beckman leaned forward, her eyes gleaming. "What did he admit? Had he turned?"

Jill shook her head. "No, nothing like that. Back at Stanford, while he and I were being recruited, Larkin learned that his best friend, my then-boyfriend, was also a CIA candidate. Larkin, convinced that putting Chuck in the field would be a death sentence, fabricated evidence that lead to Chuck's expulsion." Beckman and Graham shared a surprised look, before the Director nodded, urging her to continue. "Chuck and I had dated for two years. Leaving him to join the CIA was one of the hardest things I've had to do, besides turning in my uncle. Chuck's a good person. He had worked hard for his scholarship to Stanford and had a bright future. Larkin took all that away from him."

"Did you have a role in Bartowski's expulsion?"

Jill was shocked. How did Graham know Chuck's last name? What was really going on here? "No. I had no idea he was being recruited until Larkin told me in Spain. I had been under the impression that Chuck had actually cheated and that his expulsion was warranted. Chuck had tried to tell me differently, but I... didn't believe him."

Graham nodded. "How did things end with Bartowski?"

Jill swallowed. She remembered sitting in her dorm, telling her roommate to get rid of Chuck. She had been such a coward, hiding behind Bryce and Rosalie instead of ending things with him face to face. She still remembered the pain and betrayal in his face when Rosalie told him that Jill was dating Bryce. "Sir, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but what does my love life from five years ago have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question, Agent Roberts."

Glancing at Beckman, who was eyeing her warily, Jill continued. "When I was recruited, I knew that I had to end things with Chuck. I lied to him, fabricating a false relationship between Larkin and myself."

"Why?"

"You don't know Chuck," Jill smiled softly. "If I'd told him I was going away, or had just disappeared, he would have looked for me. He would have spent the last five years turning over every stone until he found me. I wanted him to be able to move on, to find a normal girl, so I made him hate me by telling him I slept with the guy he hated most."

"So Bartowski and Larkin are no longer friends?"

"As far as I know? No. Would you be friends with the guy, your best friend, who got you kicked out of Stanford, crushed your dreams, and stole your girlfriend? It'd be a cold day in Hell before Chuck had anything to do with Bryce."

"Let's change topics," Beckman interrupted. She picked up a file, and Jill could see just enough to realize that it was her own. "You received very high commendations at the Farm, Agent Roberts, particularly in asset protection, asset handling, and undercover work."

"Yes, ma'am. I've never had an asset captured or killed on my watch," Jill affirmed, her chest swelling with pride. "Nor has an enemy agent turned any of my assets."

"How far would you be willing to go to maintain your cover, to control an asset?" Jill hesitated. She knew what the General was asking, but she decided to purposefully misunderstand.

"I passed my Red Test, ma'am. I've had to kill in the line of duty, if that's what your asking. I've burned assets before," she stated. "I don't like it, but I understand that it's part of the job." General Beckman looked conflicted. Technically, the general couldn't order her to have sex with an asset, mark, or agent. It would be a legal shitstorm. However, technicalities were often overlooked in this line of work. Agents often had to say and do things that made their skin crawl. Jill decided to let Beckman off the the hook. "Ma'am, I'm committed to my country. I'll do whatever it takes to complete the mission."

"Good to know," the General replied, her green eyes boring into Jill's brown, before turning to Graham. "I think she'll do."

"Agreed. She's one of my brightest young agents," he replied, giving Jill a rare smile. "Agent Roberts, we have a new mission for you. We're unsure of the mission's length at this time, but you should buckle in for the long haul." Jill swallowed. Long term undercover ops were never pleasant. "Two weeks ago, Agent Larkin stole the Intersect from a high security facility."

Jill gasped. She didn't know what the Intersect was, exactly, only that Fulcrum was desperately searching for it. "Bryce turned?"

"We don't know," Beckman replied coldly. "He may have turned, he may have wanted to sell it, or he may have some ulterior motive we're unaware of at the moment. All we're sure of is that he stole the Intersect and destroyed the original, but was almost immediately apprehended. Before his arrest, Larkin managed to send the Intersect in an encrypted email to one Charles Irving Bartowski."

"The Intersect is more than you know, Agent Roberts. It's a highly sophisticated supercomputer cataloging all of the CIA and NSA's secrets and intelligence. The information is coded into images. There are few people who can see and understand these subliminal messages. It turns out that Bartowski is one of them."

Jill's head was spinning. Chuck was a spy? "General, I don't understand."

"Upon receiving the Intersect, Mr. Bartowski was detained by Agent Walker and Major Casey. He has been in their protective custody ever since. We sent Doctor Zarnow, one of the minds responsible for the Intersect, to try to remove it from Bartowski's head, but we were dealt several... setbacks. Then, late last night, Agent Larkin escaped NSA custody, killing three guards in the process. He's on the run."

"So... you want me to chase down Bryce Larkin?" Jill's heart was pounding in her chest. Capturing Bryce Larkin, one of the CIA's top agents, was far outside of her skill set. She specialized in asset management and protection, while dabbling in sabotage and minor undercover work. She had built her young career on a foundation of turning Fulcrum assets to the CIA, then capturing or killing their handlers.

"No," Graham replied sternly. "You are to head to Burbank, California. You will relieve Agent Walker and Major Casey from the protection detail on Bartowski. They will go after Larkin. You will protect the asset."

"What?" Jill's eyebrows almost disappeared beneath her bangs. "You expect me to protect my ex-boyfriend, who I pretended to cheat on, for an unknown but extended period of time? I won't be able to use a cover! I-"

"Agent Roberts!" Beckman snarled, smacking the desk with a small hand. "Control yourself. We expect you to follow orders."

"I don't understand. Why isn't Chuck sitting in a padded bunker by now?" As much as she hated the idea of Chuck wasting away in a CIA bunker, she couldn't fathom what would keep him out of one. "He's arguably the single most important intelligence asset in the country. Unless..." It suddenly dawned on her. She fought the urge to wretch. "You're using him as bait. You expect Larkin to try to make contact with him."

If the General or Director were bothered by her accusations, they didn't show it. "Yes. However, we want to draw as little... oppositional... attention to Bartowski as possible, which is why we're sending you to Burbank. Officially, you're being honorably discharged from the CIA for medical reasons. To any outside observer, you'll simply be a young woman heading back home and reconnecting with an old flame."

"You'll use your 'severance package' to purchase this home," Graham said, pushing a picture of a typical suburban home across the desk. Jill took it, holding it limply. Everything was moving so fast. "We've used considerable resources to build a sub-basement that will act as a safe room, base of operations and training facility." Jill didn't like where this was going. A special base of operations? How long was this op going to last? "After a brief 'courting period,' Bartowski will move into the base, where you will begin his training."

"Training? What will I be training him in, exactly?"

"Everything," Beckman replied simply. "We no longer have the means to remove the secrets from Bartowski's brain. Our options were to bunker him, kill him, or train him. Agent Walker convinced us of the latter." Jill tried not to show the pain that flared in her chest at the image of Chuck being assassinated, but she didn't think she succeeded. "You will oversee his general training. Periodically, we will send specialized trainers to instruct him in the areas you are unqualified for, as well as test his progress. You'll have eighteen months to transform him from a typical computer geek into a field-ready, fully qualified agent."

"And if I fail?" Jill didn't like the idea of Chuck becoming an agent. He was too good of a person. Bryce was right, being in the field would kill Chuck, but not in the way Larkin thought. It would kill his spirit, not his body. Jill had every confidence that Chuck could become a top agent, but at what cost? CIA agents killed, tortured, seduced and burned assets and other agents alike. She couldn't imagine kind, gentle Charles Bartowski executing someone because they knew too much or torturing information out of a hostile asset.

"Then your 'leave of absence' becomes permanent, and Chuck finds his way to an undisclosed location, never to be seen or heard from again."

* * *

Jill stared through the Plexiglas window of a 747 as it touched down in LAX. She'd flown commercial, hoping that the squalling infants and overweight lady in the next seat would keep her from thinking about her assignment, but the distractions did nothing to quell the butterflies in her stomach or the nervous tension in her shoulders. Five years ago, she'd devastated Chuck, choosing the CIA over him. Soon, she'd have to live with him, train him, and protect him. She'd been on some dangerous, difficult missions, but this promised to be her most arduous assignment yet. She didn't know how well she could cope with Chuck's transformation from gentle, loving geek to cold-blooded assassin Worse yet, she'd be responsible for changing him.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," she whispered as the plane glided towards the terminal. At that moment, she truly, deeply, hated Bryce Larkin. It wasn't enough to destroy his life once. No, Bryce had to come around for seconds by sending Chuck the Intersect. Everything that Bryce had done to 'save' Chuck was now pointless; Chuck was going to be a spy anyway. Jill promised herself that she would make sure that Chuck would be the best agent she could possibly make him. He wasn't going to die from lack of training, just a broken heart.

She pulled her carry-on from the luggage rack atop her seat, then deplaned with the rest of the crowd. Most of her fellow passengers made their way towards the luggage carousels, but Jill had traveled light. Her 'severance package' had been substantial; she'd be able to buy an entire wardrobe without making a dent in her new bank account. Even buying the house and a car would be chump change when compared to the overwhelming funds now at her disposal.

Shaking her head, Jill exited the terminal and hailed a cab. She shouldn't be thinking that way. She'd receive no more funds from the CIA for her mission. She'd have to subsist on what they'd already given her for at least the next eighteen months, longer if Walker and Casey failed to bring in Bryce.

"Where to?" The cabby asked, his swarthy face leering at her long, tanned legs. She'd known it had been a bad idea to wear shorts.

"724 Carta Road, Burbank," she replied, ignoring the man's lecherous gaze in the rear-view mirror. Once upon a time, she'd have been bothered. Now, she couldn't care less. She was used to marks and assets staring, touching. This lech wasn't even a blip on her radar. At least she'd be away from all that for the next eighteen months.

Fewer than forty miles separated LAX and Burbank, but with Los Angeles traffic, the trip took over an hour. She was supposed to meet Agent Walker at the home she'd 'purchased,' where they would discuss a place and time for a full briefing with Beckman and Graham. Chuck, as far as Jill knew, was unaware that his protection was being taken over by someone else; she'd see Chuck tomorrow in Major Casey's apartment, which was 'coincidentally' in the same complex that Chuck now resided.

The cabby tried several times to make conversation, starting with a couple of truly horrendous pickup lines. She'd heard both of them in high school from drunken jocks. They hadn't worked when she was intoxicated and sixteen, and they certainly weren't going to work on a CIA agent trained to recognize and resist seduction. She shot the driver a cold glare, one she normally reserved for Fulcrum agents, and he finally received the message. Eventually, she could see the neighborhood where she'd be spending the next year and a half of her life.

When the cab pulled up to 724. she paid the driver, ignoring his clammy hands' attempt to brush against her thigh, and pulled her bag from the trunk. She felt naked without her sidearm, especially walking into a meeting with a fellow, if supposedly friendly, agent. She took a moment to study her new home. It looked much like the rest of the houses around, complete with a white picket fence. It was newer, well cared for, and utterly unremarkable in every way. Perfect. A few brisk strides took her from the sidewalk to the front door. She breathed deeply, schooling her features into an impassive mask, and unlocked the door.

Stepping inside, Jill fumbled for a light switch, illuminating the entryway with a soft golden glow. The house was completely barren, no pictures on the walls or furniture that she could see. The entryway boasted vaulted ceilings and three archways, to the left, right, and straight ahead, while a staircase curved upwards to the second level balcony. Peering through the left arch, she could see what was obviously supposed to be the living room. Grey carpet, unremarkable but soft, covered the floor. Through the right archway was the dining room, which opened up into a rather large kitchen. Marbled counter tops framed the gleaming stainless steel appliances. She noted plenty of cabinet space, and smiled as she ran a hand along the marble island standing proudly in the center of the room. She'd always wanted a kitchen with an island.

The final archway led to a wide hallway, its doors presumably leading to a guest bedroom, the garage, the basement, and a bathroom, while directly across from the arch was a set of sliding glass doors. Jill gasped at the scope of her new back yard. A decent sized swimming pool, surrounded by tasteful stonework, and was that a hot tub? Beyond the stonework lay a well-kept, emerald green lawn, guarded by a high privacy fence. Several large trees shaded much of the yard, their branches swaying slightly in the breeze. She had a hard time keeping herself from feeling giddy. The CIA had given her her dream home. She could imagine kids, her kids, laughing and playing in the yard with the dog before jumping in the pool to escape the hot California summer sun. She'd be lounging by the pool, watching her husband manning the grill. Chuck would turn around and give her that mega-watt smile that curled her-

"Hands where I can see them," a harsh feminine voice ordered, cutting Jill's fantasy short. Jill obediently lifted her hands, palms up, to shoulder height. "Don't move." Small, cold hands efficiently frisked her for weapons, searching everywhere, even places Jill had never thought to stash one. Whoever this woman was, she was a pro. The woman pulled Jill's badge from her back pocket. She could hear the crisp leather open, before the badge was tossed to the stones, landing with a dull smack. "Okay, turn around, but no sudden movements."

Jill turned, keeping her hands in plain view. She tried not to gawk at the stunning beauty in front of her. Long, blonde hair framed a gorgeous face. Perfectly sculpted brows sat atop large, cerulean eyes, a pert nose, and full rosy lips. She suddenly felt frumpy and unattractive in comparison. Jill knew that she was pretty, beautiful even, but this blonde was in another league altogether. It took a moment for the brunette to register the gun pointed at her face. "Code phrase?" The blonde demanded.

"Omega-six-one-alpha," Jill replied, her voice level. "Yours?"

"Two-charlie-seven-November," the woman replied, lowering her gun. Jill couldn't help but notice that the coldness never left the woman's eyes.

"I'd like to see your badge, if it's all the same to you," Jill replied. It never hurt to be careful, especially with such a vital intelligence asset like the Intersect. The blonde still gripped her sidearm tightly, ready for use at any sign of hostility. She all but tossed the badge to Jill, who only needed a few moments to verify the badge as genuine.

"Thank you, Agent Walker," Jill said cordially. Walker still looked like she wanted nothing more than to put a round in her chest. The blonde was silent while she took back her badge, her eyes never leaving Jill's. It was making her nervous.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Walker relaxed, sliding the gun into the back of her jeans, and extending a hand. Jill, sighing with relief, took it. "Have we met? Your name seems familiar, but I can't quite place it," Walker said.

"Not that I know of," Jill replied shakily, a lump forming in her throat. No doubt Chuck had told her about the infamous, evil Jill who had cheated on him with his best friend before dumping him.

Walker shrugged. "So, what brings you to Burbank?" The blonde asked. "We were only told to meet you here."

Jill nervously swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry, but my orders are to wait for the full debrief tomorrow." It was only half true. Graham and Beckman had given her the option of a full debrief with the entire team, which she had eagerly taken. She didn't want word getting to Chuck that she was coming, preferring to talk with him in person before he heard about her involvement from other sources. She also didn't want to be the one giving orders to Walker and Casey. "General Beckman, Director Graham and myself are going to speak with both you and Major Casey in the morning before we bring in the Intersect. We're supposed to contact them from a secure location at 0700 hours."

Sarah did a double take at the mention of the Intersect, her eyes wide. "How do you know about the Intersect? That's supposed to be top secret!"

"Everything will be made clear tomorrow in the debrief," Jill evaded. When Walker realized that she would get no more information from the brunette, she shook her head and set up a meeting at 0700 hours at what was supposedly Casey's address. Jill recognized the address immediately. It was next door to Ellie Bartowski's apartment. Was Chuck still living with Ellie and Awesome? Her own briefing had been short on details, but she found it hard to believe that a guy like Chuck would still be living with his sister after five years. She and Walker cordially parted ways, though Walker tried to fish for any tidbit of information from Jill, though she didn't really put any effort behind the attempt.

After Walker disappeared through the front door, Jill descended into the basement. Night was truly falling now, and she was too tired to go find a hotel. She'd kip out on one of the cots in the Castle, the name of the secret bunker laying beneath her feet. She found the hidden entrance easily enough; the book case disguising the secret door was the only piece of furniture in the entire house. There was a small button on the bottom of one of the mahogany shelves, causing the entire book case to swing smoothly open and revealing a solid steel doorway guarded by the best security the CIA could develop. A high tech scanner examined Jill's palm, retinas, and voice before the door unlocked with a loud thud.

A non-descript stairwell descended and curved out of sight. It was moments like these that almost made the job worth it. Sometimes being a spy was just so... cool. The staircase opened up into a large conference room, much larger than she and Chuck needed. An enormous table dominated the center of the room, while several gargantuan screens occupied one wall. Jill rolled her eyes after seeing her tax dollars at work. A giant tomb, larger than her head, rested on the center of the table. She pulled it towards her, reading the title. _**CASTLE Support Manual.**_ Jill's eyes widened. This ridiculously sized book was the user's manual for the base? It'd take her a week of studying just to read the thing, much less commit it to memory.

She considered exploring the rest of the base, but ultimately decided to be responsible and start on her new 'required reading.' She flipped the cover open, skipped past the ten page Table of Contents, and settled into the introduction.

Ten minutes later, the young CIA agent was fast asleep.

* * *

"Agents, Major," The now familiar face of Beckman greeted at precisely 0700. Graham was slightly behind her; they must have used the General's office for this briefing. Jill was sandwiched between Agent Walker and Major Casey. They had to scrunch close together to be visible for the camera, and Jill was feeling slightly claustrophobic.

"General," Casey replied dutifully, his emotionless tone filling the small apartment.

Graham leaned in towards the camera. "We've called this meeting to discuss protection of the Intersect, as well as inform you of current events regarding Agent Larkin."

Jill couldn't help but notice Walker's slight wince at the name of her old Stanford classmate. Interesting. "What about Bryce?" the blonde asked, a slight waver in her voice.

"He escaped a high security interrogation facility two days ago. Three guards were killed during the escape, two more are still critically injured," Beckman replied, her tone cold. Walker reeled as if she'd been slapped. "He's evaded all pursuit so far."

"So you brought in extra security?" Casey asked, his eyes narrowed in irritation. "I assure you, General, we had Bartowski's protection well in hand."

"He had to land a helicopter after rescuing himself from

being kidnapped," Graham replied flatly. "He should have never been in the field in the first place."

"Director, if Chuck hadn't have been there, I wouldn't be here to have this conversation," Walker defended earnestly. "He risked his life and freedom to rescue me."

Jill's gaze hardened as she glared at the blonde. "Which is _not_ his job, as he is the _asset,_ " she fired back, drawing stares from everyone in the room. "The moment Walker was captured, Casey should have remanded him into protective custody by any means necessary, then prepared him for emergency extraction to a secured location." The brunette focused her cold eyes on the large man, who quirked an eyebrow. "It is not the asset's responsibility to rescue the agent. _We_ are expendable. _He_ is not."

Casey glared at her, drawing himself to his full impressive height. "I know how to do my job," he growled, his voice low and quiet.

"Apparently not," she retorted, sounding much braver than she felt. Casey was a cold school killer who could probably murder her in a million different ways, but she refused to be intimidated.

"Enough!" Graham shouted, slamming his hand on Beckman's desk. "You are federal agents! This is a goddamn briefing! Act like it!"

"Sorry, sir," both agents and the Major chorused.

"Casey, Walker, you're being recalled," his glare silenced Walker's immediate protest. "Do whatever you have to to preserve Bartowski's cover, then take the red-eye to Wichita. Larkin's trail starts in Cypress Springs, Kansas. Track him down and kill him on sight."

"What about Chuck?" Walker asked, panic edging into her voice. "We can't leave him unprotected, especially with Bryce on the loose!"

"Agent Roberts will take over Bartowski's protection detail," Beckman stated. "You fought to keep him out of a bunker, Agent Walker. You claimed Bartowski could be trained to be an effective field agent. Agent Roberts will oversee both duties."

The blonde gaped, first at Jill, then at Beckman and Graham. Finally, she turned to Casey, looking for an ally. When the big man stared impassively back at her, she looked back at the console. "General, Chuck trusts me. His family and friends trust me. Let me protect and train him."

"Request denied, Agent Walker," the Generl said firmly, her mouth drawn in a tight line. "You have your orders."

"General, please recon-"

The door swung open, revealing a tall, gangly man with dark curly hair. He wore a white, short-sleeved button down, complete with a pocket protector and name badge. "Sorry I'm late everyone. Morgan was just..." His voice trailed off as he realized that he'd walked into a heated conversation. His gaze first rested on Walker, and something in the pit of Jill's stomach twinged when she saw the affection in his eyes. After a glance at the communication monitor, his chocolate brown eyes found hers.

"...Jill?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I figured I'd be more clear about the timeline deviation. The first chapter picked up almost immediately after S1E2, Chuck vs the Helicopter. Also, Charah fans will probably really like this chapter. She gets a lot of screen time, and we find out more about her role in this fic. Enjoy!**

 **Jill vs the Intersect**

 **by Justin Jossart**

 **Chapter Two**

"...Jill?"

"Hi, Chuck."

Chuck Bartowski had a remarkable brain. He'd been valedictorian of his high school, top of his class at Stanford (until Bryce screwed him over) and had forgotten more about computers than most professional IT technicians learned in their entire career. He was one of only a handful of people capable of withstanding the stress the Intersect put on a subject's psyche.

At the moment, that brain, usually moving at a mile a minute, had ground to a halt at the sight of the brunette standing beside Sarah and Casey. Jill Roberts, his college sweetheart, the woman who'd shattered his heart, was in a meeting with the Directors of the CIA and NSA. It was such a surreal moment, he briefly wondered if he'd walk outside to a neon pink sky. This had to be some weird dream. Dumbly, he reached down and pinched himself as hard as he could, squeezing and twisting the tender skin of his forearm.

Nope, definitely not dreaming.

Jill was really standing there. Her brown tresses were longer than he remembered, and she had lost what little baby fat she had retained through college. She was wearing a navy blue tank top that showed just a hint of her toned midriff, and her cut-off shorts showed off the rich caramel of her legs. Her dark gaze rested firmly on his face, though her brow had furrowed as she waited for his reaction.

His mouth opened, his head reaching desperately for something, anything, to say. He'd been staring at her for several minutes now, and he had to say _something_. "You got contacts," he stuttered numbly. She smiled softly and shook her head. "Lasik?" She nodded, the gentle smile never leaving her face.

Director Graham cleared his throat over the monitor, and Chuck finally remembered that he and Jill weren't alone in the room. His brain finally sputtered back to life, bringing the world back into focus. He shot a guilty look at Sarah, who was eyeing Jill like she was a particularly disgusting cockroach.

"You have your orders," General Beckman said, dismissing the group. "Good luck, agents." The console switched off, and silence pervaded the room. Casey stood off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest, watching the two women square off. Chuck was by the door, still trying to make sense of what was going on. Jill and Sarah occupied the center of the room. If looks could kill, both women would be twitching on Casey's hardwood floors.

Shaking his head to clear away that particularly unpleasant mental image, Chuck took a step forward, intending to dispel the oppressive silence that still filled the entire apartment.

"So you're the infamous Jill," Sarah spat. Chuck had never heard the blonde speak with such venom. She had drawn herself to her full height; she had a few inches on Jill's petite frame.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Jill asked, venom seeping into her own tone.

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Besides cheating on Chuck with Bryce?"

Jill rolled her eyes, crossing her arms beneath her chest. Sarah snarled, and Chuck saw the blonde's hand twitch towards the gun he knew she kept in the back of her jeans. She was angrier than he'd ever seen her. "Really?" Jill asked sarcastically. "I never slept with Bryce. Can you say the same?" Chuck's brain shifted into overdrive. Was Jill lying? He still remembered her roommate standing in the window, telling him that Jill and Bryce were dating. The memory had been burned into his brain for five years; he'd still been a green shirt at the Buy More. It was one of the worst moments of his life, second only to his 'walk of shame' through his Stanford fraternity when he'd been expelled. Meanwhile, Sarah shot him a guilty look that only lasted a moment, but spoke volumes. "That's what I thought. You get this look in your eyes every time someone mentions his name. How's the view from your glass house?"

"How... how did you...?" Sarah was clearly on the back foot now.

"You hide your emotions well, but I went through the same training you did," Jill stated coldly.

Sarah laughed, though it lacked the mirth that Chuck was used to. "I highly doubt that." It was Jill's turn to snarl, and her own hand twitched towards the back of her cutoff shorts. Casey moved for the first time, his large hand drifting towards his shoulder holster.

Things were quickly spiraling out of control. "What's going on?" Chuck finally found his voice, unintentionally shouting. His voice was a half octave higher than usual. "What is she doing here?" He asked Sarah. Jill recoiled as if he'd slapped her, but her face immediately slid into an emotionless mask. He'd seen that look before, albeit on a different woman's face.

"Chuck," Sarah began, her features softening. "Try not to freak out." He nodded, sucking in a few deep breaths. They were supposed to calm him down, but instead he found his entire upper body tensing as he started to hyperventilate. He gasped for air, his hands on his knees.

Both Jill and Sarah rushed to his side, but a cold glare from the blonde had Jill taking a step back. "I need you to breathe for me, Chuck. In... and out." She repeated the commands several times, and Chuck dutifully obeyed. After a few moments, he felt the tension leave his shoulders. "There we go," Sarah comforted, rubbing his back in lazy circles. "Better?"

Chuck nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was acutely aware of her hand still gently resting between his shoulder blades. Jill cleared her throat, drawing their attention. "Walker, we need to-"

"It can wait," Sarah spat.

"No, it can't," Jill retorted. "Not if you're going to catch your flight."

"Flight? What flight?" Chuck asked, starting to panic again. "Sarah, where are you going?"

"Casey and I have been reassigned," Sarah said softly, refusing to meet his gaze. "Bryce escaped from an NSA detention facility, and we've been ordered to bring him in." Jill quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Chuck swallowed, fighting past the sudden pain in his chest at the thought of her leaving. "How long?" He stuttered. "How long until your come back?" Her sad smile and downcast gaze told him everything he didn't want to hea. She wasn't coming back. "When are you leaving?" He couldn't keep the emotion from his voice.

"Tonight. We're going to preserve your cover, then Casey and I are going to catch the red-eye." Chuck could tell she wanted to say more, but true to character, she fell silent. That was okay; her eyes said it all.

"What about the Intersect? The team?" 'What about us?' he mentally added. He knew he was begging; he knew how pathetic he sounded, but he couldn't bring himself to care. She couldn't leave.

"Roberts will be your handler while we're gone."

"Jill's a spy?" He turned to the brunette. "You're a spy?"

She nodded. "I was recruited out of Stanford." Chuck felt the entire room shift. Nothing made sense anymore. Two weeks ago, he'd learned his ex-best friend was a CIA agent, and now Jill? Was he the only person in his graduating class who hadn't been pressed into government service?

"I need a moment," he said, running a hand through his unruly hair. Everything was moving so fast. He stepped outside, though he left the door slightly ajar, just in case they needed him. He let the sweet California sun heat his face, momentarily basking in its soothing warmth. There was so much going on, and he needed a moment to process everything. Sarah dated, or was still dating, Bryce Larkin. She was leaving, probably to never return, and he'd never get a chance to tell her how she made him feel. Just the night before last, she'd been sitting in Ellie's living room for game night. "Oh, god," Chuck muttered. "Ellie's gonna hate this so much." His sister despised Jill with every fiber of her being. She was _not_ going to react well to his ex's return.

Morgan would react just as poorly. He knew that his bearded best friend hated Jill even before... everything. Before he could ruminate on just how much flak he'd get from his friends and family for re-entering a 'relationship' with Jill, he heard raised voices from inside. Softly, he stepped towards the slightly open door. He wasn't normally the type to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help himself.

"You can't just walk in here and take over!"

"Excuse me? This is _my_ operation now, and Chuck is _my_ asset." Jill retorted. "I get it, Walker, I really do. Believe me, I don't want to be here. I wanted Chuck to live a normal life with a normal girl. I didn't want this mission, but it's the one I was assigned, so I'm _going_ to complete it. I know the idea of me spending time with Chuck has your panties in a twist, but I don't really give a fuck. When I'm done here, Chuck _will_ be a spy in every sense of the word. I won't let him get shipped underground for the rest of his natural life, and I won't watch him get killed in the field because he was too nice to shoot the other guy first. It's going to kill _me_ to do it, but thanks to _your_ boyfriend, it's really my only option."

"Chuck is _not_ a spy!" Sarah was shouting now. "He's not a killer!"

"Yet," Jill fired back. Chuck took a step back, his heart pounding in his chest. For a moment, he considered running. Since he'd started spending time with Sarah, he'd imagined the two of them in exotic locales taking down bad guys, but he'd never really considered what 'taking down' really meant. In his head, it had been like Call of Duty, where the other guy just screamed and fell over before fading into nothingness. Now he was assaulted by images of men and women bleeding on the ground, begging for their lives, their existence cut short by his hand.

The door swung open, revealing Casey in his green Buy More shirt. The big man roughly grabbed Chuck's collar, forcibly leading him towards the Nerdmobile. "C'mon, Romeo. Time to go to work."

"Work? You want me to go to work?" Chuck asked, his voice cracking as Casey shoved him into the driver's seat. "What about-"

"You're going to work," Casey cut him off as he slid into the passenger seat. "Roberts will show up at the Buy More, looking for you. You're going to act like you're still madly in love with her. Walker will show up, see you two together, and you're going to dump Walker for Roberts in front of everyone. Capiche?"

"W-What? You want me to break up with Sarah?" The idea was inconceivable. A guy like him dating a girl like Sarah in the first place was unbelievable enough. A guy like him dumping a girl like Sarah was nothing short of laughable.

Casey grunted. "What's the matter, Bartowski, haven't you dumped someone before?" Chuck opened his mouth to reply, but Casey cut him off again. "Don't answer that. I don't want to know."

They drove the rest of the way in silence while Chuck recalled all his past relationships and realized that no, he'd never dumped anyone. His high school girlfriend had dumped him when he'd left for Stanford because 'long distance relationships never worked out.' He'd wanted to try; only five hours separated Burbank and Stanford, but she decided that he wasn't worth the effort. Then there had been Jill, which had definitely ended with him being dumped. Since then, the variety of women that Ellie set him up with had all stopped calling him, not the other way around.

Now he'd finally be the person doing the dumping. He was struck by the irony that he'd be breaking up with someone that he wasn't really dating, even though he didn't want to lose them in the first place. When had his life become so complicated? Oh, right. When Bryce had e-mailed him all the government's secrets.

* * *

The day drug by. He blatantly ignored Jeff's three hour nap in the break room and Lester's ineffective attempt to flirt with a college co-ed who's PC had been infected with a Trojan. Numbly, Chuck had stepped in, installed the proper anti-virus software, and the young woman had positively fled from the 'Nerd creeps.' Morgan tried to get Chuck out of the funk he'd found himself in, but even his best friend couldn't help. He knew he was being a crappy friend and horrible supervisor, but he couldn't exactly tell Morgan that he was fake dumping the girl of his dreams to start a fake relationship with the girl who'd haunted him for five years. No, he'd have to lie to Morgan and pretend to still be head over heels for Jill. What bothered him most was that a part of him wouldn't have to pretend. Seeing Jill had been nerve wracking and painful, but the way she had smiled at him had his heart pounding even now.

"Chuck, run!" Chuck's mouth fell open. Morgan was sprinting through the store, bodily shoving employees and customers out of the way in his haste to reach the Nerd Herd desk. "Run!" Morgan repeated, all but shouting as he skid to a stop. "Don't ask questions, just go!" The small man's face was morphed into an expression of abject terror.

Chuck quirked an eyebrow. "What is it now?"

"What did I say about questions?" Morgan said, trying to drag Chuck away from the desk. "Crap, too late!" With a strength that honestly surprised the taller man, Morgan tackled Chuck to the ground. "Don't move. I'll get rid of her," Morgan whispered frantically, his face just inches from Chuck's.

"What the-"

"No talking, either." Morgan stood up, and from his view point from the tiled floor, Chuck could see a fake smile spread across his friend's bearded face. "Welcome to Buy More! How can I help you today?"

"Hi, Morgan," Chuck recognized Jill's voice. He tried to scrabble to his feet, but Morgan kicked him beneath the desk.

"Jill! I didn't even recognize you without the glasses! How's Bryce?"

"I wouldn't know," Jill replied shortly. "Where's Chuck?"

Morgan faked a confused expression that wouldn't fool a five year old. "Chuck? Who's Chuck?" Morgan paused for a moment, and Chuck could almost feel the glare that Jill was giving his friend, the poor guy. "Ooooh! You mean THAT Chuck! He... uh... called in sick today! Isn't that right, Anna?"

"Sure."

"See? No Chucks here. We have plenty of TV's though. Why don't I show you the AV wall?" Chuck went to stand up again, blocking another kick from Morgan. The shorter man tried to resort to forcibly shoving Chuck, resulting in an impromptu slap fight. Several minutes of grunting and wrestling later, a slightly winded Chuck emerged from behind the desk. "Chuck! Look at that! Wow, seems like you made it in after all! How are you feeling, buddy?"

"Jill," Chuck said. He didn't have to feign the catch in his voice as he saw the brunette. She was smiling at him again, making his stomach do somersaults. "What... what are you doing here?"

"I just got back into town," she said smoothly. "I was hoping we could catch up, for old time's sake."

"Yeah!" he replied, forcing a smile on his face. "I'd love that."

Her smile broadened, and Chuck honestly couldn't tell if it was real or not. "Great! When do you get off work?"

"He has plans with Sarah!" Morgan butted in, elbowing his friend in the stomach. "You know, his _girlfriend_?" This last comment was pointedly aimed at Chuck. "He's super busy all week. Why don't you try again next month sometime? Or, ya know, never?"

"Chuck?" Jill said, quirking an eyebrow. Her chocolate eyes found his, and he was left breathless for a moment. Memories swirled vaguely in his head of hot summer nights in his dorm room back at Stanford... "How's eight o'clock?"

"I'm... uh... actually about to go on break. Why don't we go grab something to eat now?" He ignored the second jab to his gut.

"Sure," Jill replied, giving him a calculating look. "I could eat."

He had just extricated himself from the Nerd Herd desk when he saw her step through the door. Sarah Walker, his 'girlfriend,' had just walked into the Buy More. He could feel the sweat dripping down his brow as he watched the gorgeous blonde sachet her way towards him. His heart pounded as she stopped in front of him, her eyes never leaving his.

He wasn't expecting the kiss. They'd only kissed a couple of times for their cover, but never like this. She yanked him close by his tie, planting her lips firmly on on his. One soft hand snaked its way to the back of his neck, holding him firmly in place. Chuck let himself get lost in the sensation of her full lips, as his hands wound their way to her narrow waist. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her closer. After a few seconds, or what might have been an eternity, she pulled away. She looked up at him, pupils dilated and her chest heaving. "Hey, babe. Ready for lunch?"

"Uh..." Chuck said dumbly while his brain attempted to reboot. The woman was seriously trying to kill him. Didn't she know how hard this was going to be as it was? "I... uh... yeah," both women's eyes widened slightly, giving him a moment to collect himself. "Actually, I was going to catch up with a friend." He'd spent all day dreading the break up, but it had never occurred to him just _how_ he was going to do it, especially after that kiss.

"We can all go together! Is this her?" Chuck nodded. "Hi, I'm Sarah," the blonde said, extending a hand. Jill took it. To any casual observer, they looked completely amicable, but Chuck could see the tension in their hands as they both grasped each other in vice-like grips.

"Jill," the brunette replied in a friendly tone.

"Jill? I feel like I've heard that name before... Wait, aren't you the girl who dumped him for his best friend?"

"Bryce was _not_ his best friend," Morgan cried vehemently, though both women ignored him.

"You're bailing on our lunch date to 'catch up' with an ex?" Sarah asked, turning to Chuck. "Really?"

Sarah had been an amazing actress for as long as Chuck had known her. He tried to tell himself that she was faking the pain he saw in her eyes, but he wasn't so sure. There had certainly been nothing fake about the kiss that still tingled on his lips. "Uh... she just got back into town."

"I'm a pretty understanding girl, Chuck, but I'm not sure how I feel about you going on dates with your college girlfriend."

"Well, it's not up to you," Jill replied coldly. "Isn't that right, Chuck?"

Chuck's head started pounding. Both cerulean and chocolate gazes bored into him. His colleagues had stopped what they were doing to watch the show. Lester made some sleazy comment about 'cat fights being hot,' and Jeff just nodded his agreement. Casey stood behind them, his arms crossed. The big man gave Chuck a slow nod. "Uh..."

"Come on, Chuck. Let's go." Jill's tone was insistent.

"Well..."

Sarah shot her a glare. "If you leave with her, we're through."

Chuck looked first at Jill, who was radiating confidence, then at Sarah, who's face wore an almost pleading look. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Morgan with his head bowed, hands clasped together in prayer. He knew what he should do, but his heart was telling him something completely different. The worst part was, it wasn't really his decision to make. He wasn't really with Sarah. Jill wasn't really interested. This was all a farce to insert his CIA agent ex-girlfriend back into his life.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." Morgan groaned to his right, while Jill's smirk morphed into a wide smile, but Chuck wasn't paying them any attention. His entire focus was on the blonde in front of him.

He watched as her blue eyes lost their sparkle and welled with tears. He immediately regretted his 'choice.' "Really? That's it? Some cheating skank walks back into your life, and we're just done? Screw you, Charles Bartowski!" She smacked him, rocking his head to the side, before fleeing from the store, wiping her eyes as she left. Chuck knew it was all an act, but he couldn't help but feel like the world's biggest piece of shit as he rubbed his cheek.

* * *

He and Jill had postponed their 'date' for that night. Chuck just wasn't feeling up to faking it at the moment. Now he stood outside the front door of Ellie's apartment with Morgan. It struck him how just two weeks ago, he'd been standing in the exact same spot, working up the nerve to tell his sister about his date with Sarah. He had a feeling that Ellie wouldn't be picking out his clothes for a date with Jill.

Chuck opened the door, and a sense of deja vu washed over him. Ellie and Awesome were curled up on the couch in their scrubs watching TV. "Hey Chuck," his sister said, still clearly focused on whatever show they were watching.

"Ellie, Captain, don't freak out. Remain calm..." He swallowed. "I've got some news." Ellie's brow furrowed as she tore her attention from the television, while Awesome simply quirked an eyebrow.

"Chuck's got a _date_ ," Morgan spat the word as if it was poisonous, stalking into the apartment and glaring at Chuck.

"Okay?" Ellie was obviously confused. "I mean, we all like Sarah, but that's not exactly news."

"It's not with Sarah," Chuck replied, suddenly feeling guilty. His sister was going to think he was a scumbag. "I'm... uh... going out with Jill."

The entire apartment fell silent; the calm before the oncoming storm, judging by the emotions clouding Ellie's face. He knew his sister well enough that he could read her perfectly. She started with shock, which quickly devolved into confusion. After a few moments, confusion dawned into disbelief, which quickly morphed into rage.

"Chuck, that is _not_ awesome," Devon stated, pointing a finger at Chuck. Somehow, that one condemnation was worse than Morgan's disappointment and Ellie's look of betrayal.

The older Bartowski was on her feet now, pacing back and forth, Every so often, she'd glance at him before shaking her head and pacing some more. "Jill, Chuck? Really? Don't you remember what you went through, what _we_ went through the last time?" Chuck stood tall, taking his licks, though every word hit harder than a punch in the gut from Casey. It wasn't fair. This wasn't his choice. "We worked so hard! I set you up with every woman in the hospital to help you get over her! And what about Sarah?"

"Sarah and I broke up," Chuck defended. "She saw me talking with Jill, and one thing led to another..." he trailed off after seeing the vein in his sister's neck throb.

She threw her hands up in disgust. "So you ruined the one healthy relationship you've had in five years to get back together with _Jill_? Sarah was perfect for you! She was smart, pretty, and totally into you!" She sat down on the couch, her anger abating. She looked up at him, pleading. "I don't understand. Help me understand, little brother. Every time things start looking up for you, you just throw it all away. Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Ellie," Chuck began, his voice hoarse. He sat down beside her on the sofa. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just... I still love her. After everything, I still love her." He hated himself for lying to her, the woman who'd all but raised him. "She's the one that got away, you know?" Morgan scoffed in the corner, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms, while Devon stood awkwardly to the side.

"Well, I hope it was worth it," Ellie said, disappointed. She stood and walked towards her and Awesome's bedroom. Opening it, she looked over her shoulder at him. "I hope _she's_ worth it." Devon followed her into the bedroom, closing the door in Morgan's face. The bearded man shot Chuck a cold glare as he stalked back out of the apartment. Chuck buried his face in his hands. This had to be the worst day ever. He'd been slapped, yelled at, condemned and chastised all for something he didn't even want to do.

He didn't really know who to blame. Bryce was an easy target. If Bryce hadn't sent him the Intersect, none of this would have happened... but he'd have never met Sarah, either. General Beckman and Director Graham were almost as easy as Bryce. They'd decided to send the one woman in the world his family and friends would hate with a passion. He could blame Jill, but as he'd heard this morning, it wasn't her choice to come. Then again, she'd been the one to come up with today's plan. She'd also cheated on him with Bryce. No matter how vehemently she denied it, he didn't know if he'd ever believe that she didn't shack up with the best looking guy at Stanford.

Most of all, he blamed himself. If he wasn't such a screw-up, Ellie wouldn't be so disappointed. He was in his mid-twenties, living with his sister, working a dead end job and getting back together with Jill. Chuck could definitely see where Ellie was coming from. She'd been so happy with him this week, over something as simple as applying for an assistant manager position at the freaking Buy More. She'd set her expectations of him so low, only for him to come up short. Again.

After a quick shower, he shuffled towards his bedroom, numbly shifting through his closet for something to wear on his 'date.' A light blue button down, striped with navy, over a white t-shirt would suffice. A pair of jeans and his favorite pair of Converse completed the ensemble. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, trying to at least somewhat tame the curls, but ultimately gave it up as a bad job. Glancing at his CIA issued watch, he realized he only had a few minutes before Jill would arrive to pick him up.

The living room was deserted as he made his way to the front door. Casting a remorseful look at his sister's bedroom, he stepped out into the evening air. Morgan was sitting in the courtyard, staring at the fountain. "Hey, buddy," Chuck called.

His friend looked up at him. "Hey. Sorry about earlier." Morgan paused, searching for the right words. "I don't like Jill."

"I know."

"But I don't have to like her. If you like her, that's enough for me," Morgan said firmly.

Chuck grinned. "I appreciate that, buddy. This whole thing with Jill... I didn't plan it. She just kinda popped back into my life."

"I get it," Morgan replied morosely. "Do you really still love her?"

"Yeah," Chuck lied. "I really do."

"Then I'll do my best to like her, too. You're my best friend, and I'll always have your back." Chuck knew he didn't deserve a buddy like Morgan. The little guy was the most generous friend a guy could ask for. It killed Chuck to lie to him.

An electric blue Audi R8 Spyder pulled up to the gate of the apartment complex. Both guys admired the car for a moment, before a familiar brunette climbed out with a smile and wave. "Well, that's my ride. I'll catch up with you later."

"Have fun," Morgan said, trying to put on a brave face. "Just... be careful, man."

"Will do. Have a good night." He strode towards the vehicle, still admiring it. A high performance V10 convertible? Yes, please. "Your taste in cars sure has changed," he joked, smiling at her melodic laugh. "What happened to the station wagon?"

"Well, I figured that I'm in LA now, and when in Rome..." Jill held up the keys. "Wanna drive?"

"What?" She wanted _him_ to drive? Sure, he'd always driven while they were dating. She'd jested about how neanderthalic her boyfriend was, but he knew that she enjoyed riding shotgun. They'd driven to Vegas once, and she'd made him drive the entire way, just staring out the window or glancing at him as they talked and laughed. Those were the moments he remembered most clearly, just the two of them together and enjoying each other's company. Still, a car like this? He'd better not.

"I don't know, Jill. This car looks _really_ new," he said, eyeing the R8. It still had the dealership tags on it.

She laughed, tossing him the keys. "It should. I just drove it off the lot twenty minutes ago. I love the color." She pulled the passenger door open, then looked at him expectantly. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Taking the hint, Chuck reverently climbed into the driver's seat. Fingering the leather steering wheel, he marveled at just how nice the car was. He'd never be able to afford something like this in his lifetime. The entire vehicle rumbled as he turned the ignition over before settling into a smooth roar. Six hundred horsepower and a V10 engine were his to command. He couldn't help but grin as he peeled out. "If you break it, you buy it," Jill admonished, though her tone was light and playful. She fiddled with the GPS, putting in an address he didn't recognize, then turned on the radio. True to form, it was already set to the Top 40 crap that he detested.

Smirking slightly, he quickly tuned in to the classic rock station. Quirking an eyebrow, Jill changed it back. It was an old game they used to play, one he almost always let her win. Back and forth they went, until eventually Jill shook her head in disgust and let Jagger do his thing. After _Sympathy for the Devil_ finished, a very familiar string section faded in, followed by piano arpeggios. Chuck glanced at Jill, but she hadn't reacted. Steve Tyler started his ballad, crooning about not missing a thing, and Chuck glanced at his passenger again as he turned on to the freeway. She wasn't looking at him, but her eyes were red.

"Sorry," he apologized, turning off the radio.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. Just a lot of memories there. Do you remember that night?"

"Yeah," Chuck couldn't help but smile. "Bryce..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Bryce had pretty much thrown me at you."

They both chuckled nervously, before Jill turned to him, giving him a serious look. "Chuck, I need you to know something," she began. "I never, _never_ , slept with Bryce. I'd been recruited by the CIA, and I was leaving in a couple months, and I didn't want you to..." She looked away as she trailed off.

"So it was all a lie? You lied about sleeping with Bryce? Why?"

"What was I supposed to do? We'd been dating for two years, Chuck! I loved you! But I couldn't take you with me to Langley, you know that," she defended. "If I had just left, or told you I was leaving, you'd have tracked me down with an old laptop and a flip phone. I didn't know what else to do!"

Chuck was starting to get mad now. "You could have ended things like a normal person. instead of coming up with this so-called 'lie' to what? Protect my feelings? Give me a break." He took a deep breath, trying to regain control of his temper. "That was pretty much the worst day of my life. The girl I loved, telling me she was sleeping with the person I hate most in this world."

"I'm sorry, Chuck," she said, her voice raw. "I thought... I thought that if you hated me, it would help you move on. I knew it would hurt you, but I... I didn't mean for everything to get so screwed up."

"Well it worked," Chuck retorted, stone-faced. "I sure as hell hated you."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When Chuck pulled up to the address, he didn't know how to feel. It was a nice enough house. Light beige aluminum siding framed off white windows and doors, with a small front yard guarded by a short, white-picket fence. He noted Sarah's Porsche parked in the driveway, and he couldn't help but compare Jill's suburban home to the blonde's very modern apartment building. The brunette led the way to the front door, deftly unlocking it before stepping inside.

"Welcome home, Chuck."

He gaped at her. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking around. The house was tastefully furnished, decorated in warm reds and browns. To his left, he could see a living room, if you could call it that. What sort of living room doesn't have a television? The sofas were large and squashy, microfiber, not leather. Jill always hated leather couches. She liked to sit with her legs curled beneath her, and she often complained about leather sticking to her skin when she wore shorts or skirts. Bookshelves lined one wall, while an electric fireplace occupied the other.

"Well, in a few weeks you'll be moving in," Jill said hesitantly, trying to gauge his reaction. "With just one agent guarding you, we'll have to use around-the-clock protection. So unless you want me staying in your place with Ellie and Devon..."

"Here's fine," Chuck replied quickly. He tried not to think about Ellie's reaction to him moving in with Jill. "Why'd they only send one agent?"

"I'm supposed to draw less attention to anyone watching. That's one of the reasons they sent me, instead of someone else," she answered. "Officially, I've been released from the CIA. I'm just a girl who wanted to start things up with her college sweetheart."

Chuck nodded. "That makes sense, I guess."

"C'mon, I want to show you something." She took his hand, opened one of the hallway doors, revealing a staircase heading down to what he presumed was the basement. All but dragging him down the staircase, she stopped at the bottom, blocking his view of the room. "I wanted you to have a space of your own, to relax or hang out with Morgan... I hope you like it." He hadn't seen her so vulnerable since she walked back into his life. Hope, sorrow, and determination warred on her face.

She took a step back, allowing him to enter the basement proper, and he gasped. Several reclining couches, their brand new black leather shining, all focused on the gigantic 70 inch television screen mounted on the back wall. He noted the surround sound speakers on the walls, recognizing the brand. A computer desk sat at one wall, though it lie empty, and an empty book case sat cozied up next to a comfortable armchair lay against the other. Honestly, Chuck was impressed. Morgan would sell his soul for a setup like this.

"Wow. Jill," he paused, trying to find the words. It struck him then, just how well Jill knew him. "This is perfect."

"I didn't know what consoles you played, and I figured you could pick out what computer you wanted, so we can get those at the Buy More tomorrow, if you want. I have to go there anyways to apply for a job."

"What?" Chuck asked, his voice cracking. "You're going to work at the Buy More?"

"Well, yeah. Twenty-four hour protection, Chuck. There's a new Rule Number One: If we're not in this house, you're to stay in my line of sight at all times. Never go anywhere on your own. Ever." Chuck swallowed. "Which means I'm going to get a job at the Nerd Herd. Any off-site installs or a repairs, I go with you. If you're fixing computers in the back, I go with you. If you go on lunch, I go with you."

"What about the bathroom?" Chuck asked, only half joking.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," she said simply, turning towards the book case.

"You're joking, right?" She just smirked over her shoulder at him. Chuck resolved then and there to never leave the house without using the bathroom first. "Right?" The shelf suddenly swung open, revealing a heavy steel door with a complicated access panel. The nerd in him wanted to take it apart immediately and see how it worked.

"Step up to the scanner, put your palm on the reader, and say your name." Jill explained. Chuck followed her instructions, marveling at the light that looked into his eyes and read his palm. After a moment, the door _thunked_ open, revealing another staircase. "Down there is Castle, our base of operations. It's a panic room and training facility all rolled into one." Chuck nodded, taking the first step, but realized that Jill wasn't behind him.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No," she replied softly. "There's a couple people down there waiting to say goodbye."

Chuck's nerves skyrocketed. He had assumed that he'd seen the last of Sarah and Casey this afternoon at the Buy More. It had hurt, thinking that the last he'd see of Sarah Walker was her running out the door with tears streaking down her cheeks. At least now he'd have a chance to give her a proper goodbye. Oh, and Casey, too.

He hesitantly made his way down the staircase, his heart pounding in his chest. The stairwell opened up into a gigantic conference room centered around an equally large table. Seated at the table were a bored-looking Casey and the ever-beautiful Sarah Walker. She smiled when she saw him, while Casey just grunted.

"Took you long enough. Couldn't wait till after to play 'hide the pickle?" Casey snarked.

Sarah shot him a warning look. "Hey," she said, smiling at him. "We can't stay long; our flight leaves in two hours and we still have to get to the airport."

"I thought you guys had already left," Chuck said, his voice filled with emotion. "I thought that's how you spies did things."

Sarah laughed. "Normally, it is," she said. "But, as always, you're a special case." Chuck felt his chest swell at the look she gave him. "I'm going to miss you, Chuck."

"You, too," Chuck said, fighting to collect himself.

"Take care of yourself. No more flying helicopters, okay?" He smiled and nodded. "And be careful."

"I'm sitting here in Burbank while you're going to track down dangerous rogue agents," Chuck replied. "I should be telling you to be careful."

She glanced at the cameras in the room, suddenly indecisive. After a moment, she seemed to come to a conclusion and pulled him into a tight hug. Surprised, Chuck barely had time to reciprocate before she started pulling away. As she did, he felt something small and hard drop into his back pocket. He opened his mouth to say something, but the look in her eyes silenced him. "Take care, Chuck." She turned and headed up the stairs, leaving him alone with Casey.

The big man extended a hand, and Chuck took it. "Don't do anything abnormally stupid, Bartowski," Casey said sarcastically before following Sarah up the stairs. Alone, he pulled the object out of his back pocket. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was a cellphone. Very basic, he doubted it even had internet access or a GPS locator. He flipped it open, even more surprised to see that he already had a text message from a contact known only as "S." A huge grin spread across his face as he read the message.

 **Call me if you need me.**

 **-S**


End file.
